Why Is It So Hard?
by CharliexGirl
Summary: Emotionally and physically scarred, Tanpopo is broken... beyond repair. No one can fix her, and Koki's tried and failed. Then, a new unexpected person enters the picture, wanting another chance. Can Koki learn to fight for what he wants? [KokiTanpopoYoji]


Summary: Emotionally and physically scarred, Tanpopo is broken... beyond repair. No onecan fix her, andKoki's tried and failed. Then, a new unexpected person enters the picture, wantinganother chance. Can Koki learn to fight for what he wants?  
Author: Charliee. Duh.  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Muahaha. It says in the summary.

* * *

_"There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved."  
- George Sand -_

**PrOuLoUgE **

"I'll have to go Tanpopo!"

I watched helplessly as Koki Kugyo, the one and only one I had fallen in love with, ran away. I had finally found the difference between friend love and romantic love and it had just got up and run away. Clenching my fists, I had no choice but to go back to my apartment.

I really didn't feel like it now, however.

What I felt was horrible. It felt like he dragged my heart with him as he left. Sure, he was coming back... I think.

Right now, as I'm standing there motionless, I'm picturing what's happening now. Erika and I are having this childish fight over a doll, and I have one hand on one arm, and she has the other arm of the doll. We're both pulling and pulling andneither of us will let go. I know my nature is to let go because I hate fighting, but this toy is special. I want to keep holding on.

I don't think I can hold on much more, however.

All the evidence is pointing in Erika's direction, whether Koki wants to marry her or not.

I don't know where I can find the strength to go on…

At least I'll try to hold on. Maybe that'll be enough?

Who knows where my optimism went. No matter what happened I would always keep it.

Then of course no matter what happened before, I've never loved a boy this much.

But now I've fallen for him. For one of them.  
_  
Hard_.

'Stop being so down!' a cheerful voice sounded inside.

Well, I guess it's back again. I kinda liked thinking without it.

'Erika needs his help now. He'll come back later! Then you can keep him for awhile!'

Slumping, I resigned to let the voice try to cheer me up. I shut my eyes and waited for the voice to continue.

"Hey, girl! Why doncha come with us? You drunk? It's ok, it's ok. We's is gonna make you feel better."  
My eyes snapped open and looked up to find three downtown guys, about a couple years older than me, staring down with horrifying smirks on their face. They weren't really dressed like thugs... but something about them.

'This isn't my optimism.' I thought shocked, trying to calm my shaking body.

"Uhm… hi!" I said stupidly, standing so I wouldn't feel so intimidated.

I watched as the three looked at each other, smiling. I could've sworn I heard one of them whisper, "Forgettin' the drunken slut, this one's one of 'em naïve idiots!"

It took all my strength to keep standing after that. It took all my will power to keep a smile on my face.

"Hey. What a beauty." One of them, I guessed the leader, said, advancing toward me.

Ohh, if I had a journal it would say:

_Dear Journal,  
_I think I'm going to die today. Tell Grandpa and Grandma and Kuri and Kazutaka and Momi... and all my friends' goodbye! Oh, and Koki. Wait. You can't talk. :O

But I don't have one. And even if I did I couldn't write in it now. Besides, I can't even describe how scared I am right now.

I came back to reality as I felt something against my body. I looked up and one of them, the leader again, was about an inch away from me. I jerked back, only to find out that they had trapped me against the railing and I didn't have any hope of escaping.

OH MY GOSH. What if they… what if they…

Oh my gosh!

...What if they kiss me? They wouldn't dare!

I could feel the leader's stinking breath against my neck. Well, I'd like to say it stank because that's what most people think when this happens to them. In the books.

His breath actually smelled nice and minty.

"I'm Kyo. And you are…?"

Ok, so this one could actually talk normal. And be charming. But that doesn't mean he was a prince! And he thinks I'll tell him my name? Hmph!

After awhile of saying nothing, he spoke again.

"So, you're refusing to tell me, eh?" his eyes burned with an anger I've never seen before, and I got even more scared than I was before.

I flinched, expecting him to slap me or hurt me in some form.

"Haha. Don't worry. I'll find out later."

'Later?' I briefly wondered. What? Aren't they going to leave me alone after this?

I zoned out again, which wasn't really smart considering three teenagers with something unrecognizable in their eyes trapped me, and one was leaning against me now.

I came back as I felt something wet against my lips, and my eyes widened as I felt Kyo kissing me greedily. When he pulled away, I saw his eyes full of that unrecognizable look in his eyes. It was like he was hungry. Only I had a horrible feeling that he wasn't hungry for food…

"Boss! I wantsa taste of hers!" I heard the voice behind Kyo whine, and I shivered, expecting Kyo to just hand me over to get more… dare I say it… kisses. By STRANGERS.

Instead, however, he pulled me in front of him, pushing me into his shirt. Which smelled of really good cologne. Maybe if this guy took me, it would be a good thing?

"This one's mine!" I heard, possessiveness in his voice and that horrifying anger I say briefly in his eyes sounding in his voice.

Ok, maybe not a good thing. Maybe a really _bad_ thing.

"Okays boss… ok! Don't hurt us!"

My gosh, who taught these guys? I laughed inwardly, and smiled at the fact I could find humor in this situation.

"See, baby, you're smilin'."

"Mhmm. Well, it was nice to meet you all! But I need to get home… I think I had that one thing to do by that one time!"

"Going?"

"Yeah… a girl… gotsa? Yeah, a girl gotsa get home, you know!"

"Baby, you ain't going anywhere."

My eyes widened as I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I have to-"

"NO." Kyo said firmly, making his point by getting into my face. Getting closer to my ear, he whispered,

"You're coming with me… and staying… forever."

I was about to protest until a sharp pain cut me off in the back of my head. Slumping down, I tried to reach backtosee what was wrong, but I found out I was running out of strength to even move. Faintly hearing snickers in the background, I briefly saw red before everything faded to black.

And I knew then that if I wasn't dead now, I was going to be.

* * *

A/n: I tried to make it longish… at least for a prologue. It's my first Imadoki story, and I think I made Tanpopo kinda out of character. Well, tell me how you like it! If I get enough, I think I'll continue it. 

Love Alls of Yous! (Aha.)  
Charlie


End file.
